One Call Away
by charjx
Summary: Warning: Spoilers for Captain America: Civil War. Tony's POV after Cap left him that cell phone and letter. Using Charlie Puth's One Call Away to tell this story.
**Author's Note:** **I would like to thank my boyfriend for suggesting this amazingly apt song, which I believe would go really well with Civil War's ending scene. The brilliant characters from Marvel** **do not belong to me but to the people from Marvel and Disney who worked their magic in breathing these characters and their stories to life. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. =D**

 ** _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_**

 ** _Call me, baby, if you need a friend  
I just wanna give you love  
Come on, come on, come on  
Reaching out to you, so take a chance_**

 ** _No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_**

Tony Stark stared at the blinking light of his telephone for a good five minutes before answering a very pissed off General Ross on the other end. He immediately knew The Raft had been breached. He didn't need Ross to tell him it was Cap. Rogers. Steve. _Whatever_. The Old Stars and Stripes.

Despite the fact that he hated Cap for not telling him about the nature of his parents' murder, Tony still let the Star Spangled man break out his team from The Raft because he knew it was the right thing to do. While he still believed signing on the Accords was still the best path, it just wasn't right to see his team mates, _or rather ex-team mates_ , given the same treatment like the scumbag criminals they sworn to protect the people against.

' _The best hands are still our own._ ' _His_ voice echoed in Tony's head. Tony eye-rolled to himself and deliberately tried to brush it aside. He looked up and saw Cap's shield staring back at him. The shield looked to be in pretty good shape except for the three deep cat claw marks courtesy of T'Challa. As mysterious as the nation itself, the Black Panther slipped back to its Wakandian civilisation. Tony wished he could have had a longer chat with King T'Challa. _After all, it's not every day you get to meet another genius billionaire_.

Still the shield continued to reflect Tony's face. He could see his gaunt reflection in it. In the weapon built by his father. This mere shield was brought to life by the person who wielded it for good, to protect others and Tony asked _him_ to give it up. Tony took a few deep breaths. He decided that getting anywhere away from that red, blue and white of a Frisbee is better, so he wandered aimlessly around the Avengers' living quarters.

 ** _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_**

 ** _Come along with me and don't be scared  
I just wanna set you free  
Come on, come on, come one  
You and me can make it anywhere  
For now, we can stay here for a while, ay  
'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile_**

 ** _No matter where you go  
You know you're not alone_**

The quarters was mostly silent these days. Most of them were on the run. Nat went into hiding, presumably she met up with her buddy Clint and the rest of Star Spangled Club. Rhodey spent most of his time in rehab training to walk again. That left the Vision.

Tony found Vision in the kitchen. To Tony's surprise, he saw Vision in the midst of preparing a meal. Vision did not notice Tony's presence, which was another shocker, as no one could ever get the jump on Vision. The sentient A.I. continued mumbling to himself what sounded like ingredients. Tony continued to stand there and watch. Vision mumbled 'One pinch of Paprikash,' as he sprinkled it into the bowl; only Tony saw that Vision's fingers continued in that sprinkle motion even when all the paprikash fell into the bowl.

Tony cleared his throat. It was then Vision broke off from his momentary trance state to face Tony. 'Oh, Tony. I…did not expect to find you here.'

'Yeah. I wanted to clear my head, maybe find a snack or two. _Fancy bumping_ into you here. It didn't occur to me that you _eat_ ,' said Tony raising an eyebrow.

'I don't. It's just that…I find it calming to cook,' replied Vision.

'Right. Well, let me know when you're done. I wouldn't mind being your genuine pig,' said Tony walking out.

'I miss her,' stated Vision. Tony stopped on his tracks. He couldn't face Vision. Instead, he replied 'I know' and walked out.

 _Fat load of good that did_. Tony's run in with Vision left him feeling more hollow than ever. _How did it come to this?_ He started on this path to help people, to protect them, and where he couldn't do either, he would avenge them. ' _Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die._ ' Cap's words continued to haunt Tony. Rhodey almost died. Hell, anyone could have just as easily died. _We were so busy tearing each other apart. We never even realised what it was doing to us._

Tony found himself back in his study room. The shield sat comfortably on his cupboard. _Why did you do this to me, Rogers? You kept me from the truth. You lied to me!_

 _'_ _He's my friend.'_ Rogers' exact words to Tony. As if that enough was justification. Tony impulsively grabbed the shield and slammed it against his desk table.

Tony shouted 'SO' _slam!_ 'WAS' _slam!_ 'I!' _slam!_

He threw the shield across the room where it collided with one of the cupboard drawers, damaging the furniture piece along with its contents. Tony didn't care. He sat on the floor leaning against his now half battered desk table, splitters still falling off from it. Tony lost a lot of people he cared about in his life, his parents, Pepper...They left him. He thought he knew about lost. He never felt more alone.

 ** _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_**

 ** _And when you're weak I'll be strong  
I'm gonna keep holding on  
Now don't you worry, it won't be long, Darling  
And when you feel like hope is gone  
Just run into my arms_**

Months later, General "Hulk-Hater" Ross showed up at the Avengers' doorstep. Judging from the look on Ross' face, Tony surmised that it had to do with Rogers. _Careful Steve, you're steadily climbing up to the number two spot on Ross' Things-that-I-Hate List. The number one spot is still exclusively for Banner, for now._ Tony had been effectively dodging his calls and efforts to apprehend Rogers and his team. If Tony had put his mind to it, there was no way that Rogers and the others would have evaded capture for so long.

General Ross briefed Tony on their latest sighting in Moscow. Ross made it sound as if his team were sufficient to bring down Team Cap, and that he was only extending the invite to Tony and the others to serve as backup for the capture. But both Ross and Tony knew that the Avengers were the only ones qualified to bring them in. Tony went along.

The Star Spangled team had split up, leaving Vision and Ross' men to chase Clint, Nat and Wanda down. Rhodey was still in recovery. Tony and the other half of Ross' team was left to pursue Rogers, Sam and Scott. In flight, Tony quickly ditched Ross' goons as he pursued the trio to an abandoned warehouse.

Seeing there was nowhere to run, they decided to make their stand against Tony. He landed and opened his visor, seeing them eye to eye.

'I'm not here to hurt you,' said Tony.

Rogers was wary but he signalled Sam and Scott to stand down. He told them, 'Go. Rendezvous with the others. I'll join up later.'

Sam cast an _are-you-sure_ look to Rogers but Rogers nodded again. 'Come on, Tic Tac,' said Sam to Scott, 'Let's get outta here.'

When they were alone, Rogers greeted him, 'Tony.'

'Rogers,' he answered. _Steve._

'How have you been?'

'Oh nothing,' Tony gestured. 'Just doing my civic duty in saving the world, kicking baddies a-s-s, _Language! I know. That's why I spelt it out_. How's going into hiding working out for you?'

Steve snorted a little and gave Tony a small smile. 'Definitely harder when both the bad guys and the authorities want us dead.' His smile faded. 'Are you here to bring us in again?'

'Bring you in?' Tony scoffed. 'Ross gave a shoot on sight order. He doesn't _intend_ on bringing any of you in.'

'But you do,' Steve pointed out. 'That's why you're here alone. That's why you haven't killed me yet.'

Tony let out his breath that he had been holding in. 'To be honest, I don't know what I want. I thought I had found something as close to a family with the Avengers. And then, you had to lie to me. Time and time again you chose your metal arm friend over me. Speaking of him, where is he? Where is _your_ Bucky?'

Steve broke his eye contact and looked away from Tony the moment he mentioned Bucky. 'He's...somewhere where he can't harm anyone. You have my word.'

'Is your word worth anything now, _Steve_?'

Steve looked back up at Tony. Tony never called him Steve. 'Yes. I promise you Tony. Bucky is not in a position to harm anyone else,' said Steve. 'I'm sorry for what I have done. I should never have kept the truth from you,' he paused 'if you want retribution, go ahead. Take me in. Shoot me if you want. But don't let the rest pay for my mistakes.' He proceeded to put down the semi-automatic he was holding. It felt weird to Tony not seeing Steve with his shield. It pained him at the same time.

Tony still maintained eye contact with Steve's bright blue eyes. He was still so pissed at Steve for what he had done. But looking at Steve now, Tony hoped that he would find it in himself someday to forgive Steve. 'Okay, Stars and Stripes, I need you to pick up that pig stick of a weapon and fire it at me once I'm fully suited up.'

'Tony...'

'Well, as much as I'm tempted to join your underground rave band, someone has to stay behind to keep an eye on Ross and to be the official face of the Avengers. Can't exactly tell him that I let you guys go now, can I? Okay, come on, let's make it real.'

'All right, Tony. It's your call,' said Steve picking back up the semi-automatic.

Tony nodded. 'I can't believe I'm about to say it but – Shoot Me.' And Steve did. In his Iron Man suit, he could feel bullets impact but he knew the suit could take it. Least this way he could explain to Ross that Steve and his team fought back, got away and still maintain his position as an official Avenger.

The bullets stopped coming. Tony reopened his visor. 'Thank you Tony. And...if you need me, us, you know how to reach me,' said Steve.

'Yeah. I'll call. It'll be a date,' said Tony with a smirk.

Steve smiled again and shook his head before sprinting off to join the rest.

 ** _I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one, I'm only one call away  
I'll be there to save the day  
Superman got nothing on me  
I'm only one call away_**

 ** _I'm only one call away_**

A couple of more months down, Tony spent his time supporting Rhodey on his journey to recovery. He had to admit that his good friend was coping well, all things considered. He could now walk slowly without support which was fantastic seeing as the doctors were initially not optimistic that he could walk again.

The news showing on tv reported Steve's sighting with the others taking down the a bunch of enhanced villains with snake DNA who called themselves the Serpent Society. Everyone escaped unscathed from their last encounter. Tony and Vision never talked about it but he had a suspicion Wanda had a role in convincing Vision to let them go. While still suspicious of Tony, Ross continued to chase Steve's team but they had no chance of successfully bringing down any of them. _Good luck in locating Capsicle, Bird man, Mr. Honey-I-Shrunk-the-Kids, Wanda the Teenage Witch, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable_.

Tony continued to stare at the news screen. There was so much on his mind now. Thor came back momentarily to warn them of the impending arrival of Thanos, the supposed force behind the manipulation of the Infinity Stones. He had seen the destruction from just one stone. He didn't want to think what six of them would do.

'Just call,' said Rhodey suddenly.

Tony snapped out of his thoughts. 'I'm sorry. Call who?'

Rhodey raised an eye brow. 'You know who I'm talking about.'

'I'm not going to call him,' said Tony instinctively.

'Him?' asked Rhodey puzzled. Then, it dawned on him. ' _Oh_. Rogers. You meant Rogers.'

'Oh..I see. You meant Pepper,' said Tony sheepishly.

Rhodey nodded. 'But...you can call him too. I mean it's kind of obvious that you miss him as well.'

'I do not miss Ste- that old Stars and Stripes,' said Tony indignantly.

'Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that. With Thanos on the way, Accords or not, the world needs the Avengers more than ever. I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna go find Vision and see what kind of meal he whipped up this time around. Man, for someone who doesn't eat, that guy can really cook.'

Tony was once again alone. He pondered on Rhodey's words for awhile. Then, he walked towards his study room, pulled out his desk drawer to retrieve the black cell phone that was sitting in there.

Tony held the phone in his hand for some time until he decided to dial.


End file.
